


Remember that Song ?

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Life, Men of Letters Bunker, drunk teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean rushed home, worried they had to let Kevin and a freshly free from de Cage Adam alone in the Men of Letter’s bunker. They did not expect what they found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember that Song ?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language. I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

\- “Maybe you could respect the speed limit ? I don’t want to spend the night in custody, since we couldn’t stay at the motel one more night.” Sam said.  
\- “I just wanna go back to the bunker quickly as possible.” Dean answer without slowing down.  
\- “Why ? We got the job done. Simple salt and burn. We’re not in a hurry to come back.  
\- I just… I worry for the boys.  
\- Why ? You called Kevin in the afternoon. He told you all was alright. Just relax.  
\- Yeah I know. But the kid just came back from the…  
\- You can say it aloud you know. Adam just came back from the Cage. But he seems to do alright.” They already had that half conversation together and it was a sensible subject for Sam. The Cage always was.  
\- “He barely said three words since he came back.” Dean emplified.  
\- “I think, he is doing well considering how long he spent down there.  
\- Yeah, maybe. But I just want to check.  
\- Check what exactly ? He’s gonna need time to feel comfortable with us. All he ever knew is gone. His whole life is far : gone. He moved with us, but he doesn’t know us. The last time he put his confidence in someone, it turned pretty bad. You can’t blame him to be careful with us.  
\- It’s not for that I worry.  
\- Yeah what for then ?”

Dean refused to answer.

\- “You are not worried for Adam. You don’t trust him. That very different.” Sam said annoyed.  
\- “No. That’s not fair to say that, Sam.  
\- You’re afraid of what he could have done to Kevin. That’s why you called Kevin every two minutes the past days.  
\- We don’t know what he is capable of, okay ? He survived the Cage for how long ? I can’t even tell. But I tell you something : the kid has something in the eyes that makes me nervous.” Dean defended himself.  
\- “It’s your own guilt that you see. Adam is not a monster.  
\- You always had a weak spot for that kid.  
\- And you never liked him, from the start.”

Dean sighed and slapped the wheel in frustration. Sam and he already had this conversation. Sam refused to see the evidence. There was something wrong with Adam.

\- “Plus, you don’t have to worry for Kevin. He is more than capable to take care of himself. He stood up in front of Crowley. He defied the King of Hell, Dean. Kevin is more than able to take Adam down, if he needs it.  
\- I hope you are right.” Dean said.  
\- “And I don’t think than in all the person Adam could want to hurt he would choose Kevin.  
\- Why ?  
\- Think a minute. They have more in common than everyone else.” Sam explained. “They both had their life ruined by supernatural circumstances overnight. They both had promising career to come. They were both in university when they were forced to quit everything. They both had to let their hopes, their life, their friends behind without being able to look back just once. They both have to hide. They both young but have no future anymore waiting for them. They are both Apocalypse casualties.  
Like you ?” Dean asked.

Sam thought in silence for a moment.

\- “No, not like me. I knew this world existed, they had no idea. And I have you. They have no one to rely on. Plus, I’m a hunter. They are not. Never will be. That’s just not in them. They may learn some things about this business, but they will never be like us.”

When Sam and Dean entered the bunker, Sam’s heart skipped a beat. For a minute, he thought Dean was right. The bunker was upside down. Dean already cocked his gun from his belt and removed the security.

 _But who can decide what they dream?_  
_And dream I do..._  
_I believe in you_

But after looking better, Sam put a hand on his arm to urge him to calm down and make him watch. It was just a terrible mess. Music was blasting from speakers somewhere and resonated in all the bunker.

 _I'll give up everything just to find you_  
_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_  
_You're taking over me_

The map table was coated with pizza boxes, and glasses. Same in the the library. Something sticky had been spilled on the floor. Bodies of empty bottles were pretty much everywhere. Beers and stronger varieties of alcohol. Chips. Merely empty pizza boxes again. A shirt. The remain of a drinking game made with plastic glasses and bottle caps. A shoe.

 _Have you forgotten all I know_  
_And all we had?_  
_You saw me mourning my love for you_

Sam and Dean could follow the evidences like a treasure hunt. It was like a giant party had took place in the bunker. Dean was visibly freaking out internally as they arrived in the observatory. The lense was open. And just under it… The two boys. Horribly drunk.

Kevin was looking into the lense, shirtless, singing offtune but at full lung power. Adam was sited next to him , his back leaned against the wall and his long legs dancing on the three little stairs. He was singing too, a little less offtune though. Sipping in a what it was looking like a fancy bottle of whiskey from Dean’s private reserve, spilling the precious liquor on the floor as he made big moves with his arms and sang the rest of the lyrics along Kevin.

 _I'll give up everything just to find you_  
_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_  
_You're taking over me_

Dean was speechless, his mouth agape. Sam found the source of the noise and shut the music down. Trying to muffle a laugh.

When the music stopped Kevin noticed them. Not Adam who kept singing.

 _Have you forgotten all I know_  
_And all we had?_  
_You saw me mourning my love for you_

Kevin immediately looked like a child caught the hand in the candies jar. He tried to warn Adam. Who just joined the moves to the lyrics and started to caress Kevin’s hand, kneeling in front of him.

 _And touched my hand_  
_I knew you loved me then_  
_I believe in you_  
_I'll give up everything just to find you_  
_I have to be with you to live, to breathe_  
_You're taking over me_

Kevin burst in laughter at the scene. Even drunk, Adam was quite an actor.

\- "Okay, guys. That will be all for tonight. Time to go to bed." Sam declared, looking to Dean still stuck in realisation of what took place here. "And you will clean all that tomorrow".

Kevin, feeling the danger, managed to take Adam away in the directions of the bedrooms before Dean could recover and explode in anger, still singing.

 _I look in the mirror and see your face_  
_If I look deep enough_  
_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

For the moment Dean’s mouth was still agape. Sam snapped him out of his numbness by hitting his shoulder with a gentle hand.

\- "Oh and they are still mostly teenagers too."

The next morning saw Kevin and Adam emerged from their bedrooms pretty late and greenish. As it happened, they found themselves alone in the bunker with a awkward feeling creeping. They didn’t know each others and they didn’t know what to talk about but doing as they were alone was weird so one of them, they couldn’t remember who had the idea in the first place, offered to take a drink. It turned into a three days non-stop party that culminated last night with a trade of their favourites songs.

Adam and Kevin found out they had a lot in common. They get to know each others and grow friends. It was a good news, Sam thought. But Dean refused to hear about it before the bunker had recover its former glory. Especially his kitchen.

 

 


End file.
